Magiks
by nightlockberries
Summary: An AU, in which the Capitol, full of humans, have put Magiks in the Districts, and forced them to compete in the Hunger Games. When an Elf named Aerlinniel is picked, she learns something about herself that might just make her win. Rated teen for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- So, this got deleted for some reason, I didn't. But I will continue the story. It won't be a SYOT, but I will be using characters that got entered, although I only have acess to the PM'ed ones. Toyland and Clown mutts sound demonic. I'm scared of those ideas.(But in a good way) I really like the idea of an ruined Capitol, I just might use it. **_

_**I also might change around the few characters that I have. Nothing too drastic, just nips and tucks here and there, and they is a slim amount of changes to the chapter. **_

_Long ago, there was a war between the Capital and Magiks. The Capital won, and every Magik, and human's who supported Magiks, were put into 12 Districts. The Magiks got divided up and sent to the Districts. But that wasn't enough for the Capitol. Every year, 2 people from each District get sent to the Hunger Games to battle to the death until a lone Victor stands._

And that's why I'm standing in front of a mirror, making sure I look nice before I go to the Reaping. I brush my dark hair, which stands as a contrast against my pale skin and silver eyes, that have purple flecks in them. The tips of my ears poke out from under my hair. Gotta love Elvish ears.

My ancestors were lucky, when they got sent to District 7 so many years ago. District 7 sends lumber to the Captital, so the area is nice and woodsy, perfect for Elves like us. My happiest moments are running through the woods, climbing trees, and swimming in creeks. The best is when I find berries, or an apple tree or something that will put extra food in my family's stomach. My family isn't very poor. Both my parents work to support me, my brothers, and Grandma, who has been living with us ever since she got sick. I do spare jobs around the District, and do anything I can to support the family.

But right now, it's time for the Reaping. I smooth down the simple green dress I'm wearing, and lace up my boots. I give my hair a quick last brush, and run downstairs to where my Mom, Dad, and my brothers are waiting.

"It's about time Aerlinniel!" Cundmaethor, my older brother by a year yells.

"Whatever. Remember, today we have to use our Capitol names,_ Louis_." I say. On Reaping day, or anytime Capitol people will be here, any names in a Magiks language have to be said in their English translations.

"Fine, _Melody_." He says.

"Lets go." My Mom pulls us out the door. As we leave the house, my mind jumps to the actual Games. We watch them on T.V. each year. Some older people, like my Grandma, aren't used to the televisions, but I am. After Magiks were penned up in the Districts, the Capitol made many advancements in technology and science. They gave some technology to different Districts, but everyone got a T.V., just so they could watch the Games.

I hate the Games. I think that they're cruel, and unfair. But I can't stop them. I wish I could. I'm 17, so I have two more years, if I don't get picked today. It's Cundmaethor's last year, as he's 18, and my 14 year old brother Nithron has six more years to go. I zone out as we walk to the square, and snap out of it as Nithron tells the Capitol woman his name.

"Evan Wolf." My mind translates that to Nithron Draug. I tell the woman my name, as does Cundmaethor, and we find our parent's right away. We hug, give out a good luck to each other, and part ways to our sections. By now, I'm pretty nervous, and start zoning out again. I always get lost in my thought's when I'm scared. I come pack to the world as the Capitol Escort Melain (It's a weird name, even to me) picks out the girls name.

"Melody Wolf!" It's takes me a second to realize who the name belongs to.

It's mine.

I walk slowly up to the stage, my brothers are yelling behind me. My boots bang on the metal stage.

"And how old are you, dear?" Melain looks even weirder up close. She has electric blue hair, that goes straight down her back, and odd pale eyes that look almost clear.

"Sev- Seventeen" I clear my throat. The situation has sunk in yet, but my eyes are starting to water. I take and breath and compose myself.

"Now for the boys." She says cheerfully, her blue lips over-pronouncing each word. She reaches a gloved hand into the glass bowl. The crinkling of paper sounds like tiny pleas for help, and I wish I could be screaming with them. Or throwing up. One of the two. Despite how I feel, I'm standing strait faced. I don't want to look like an easy target. I turn my attention make to Melain, who is preparing to read the boy's name. I can see slightly familar handwriting, a reluctant and messy scrawl. Melain reads the name.

"Evan Wolf! Oh, do we have a brother and sister? That's exciting!" My blood goes cold, I can't breath. But before he can even start walking toward the stage, and I can start sobbing, a voice shouts out,

"I volunteer!" I kind of recognize the voice. He steps up to the stage, and now I recognize him. Being 18, he's a year ahead of me in school. One of the more popular people in school, he had many friends, but I always though he was arrogant. A tall, slightly muscular figure, curly blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. Slightly greenish skin tone, and brilliant wings. A sprite, although I'd never bothered to learn his name.

My heart rate is slowing down now, I'm less numb.

"And what's your name, dear?" Melain asks. He flashes a cheeky smile.

"Oberon. It means 'King of the Fae'." He says._ Some king you are_, I think. Even his name is stuck- up. But I'd rather have someone like him as my District partner than my own brother. "I want to say something. I volunteered to bring glory to 7. So this year, our Distrct will have it's first Victor!" He cheers. No one responds.

'Well, everyone, this has been the Reaping for District 7!" She spreads her arms out wide, her slender hand nearly slapping me. After a few more words, I'm herded into the Justice building. My family rushes in. We don't say anything for a minute or two, just kind of sit there.

"I guess this it." I break the scilence.

"Listen, Aerlinniel." This time I don't correct Cundamaethor with my Capitol name. "You can win this. You can run, your good with plants- not to bad with a hatchet either."

"I'll try- no I _will _make it back." We hug, my Mom, my Dad, and my two brothers, in some odd sort of huddle, untill Peacekeepers come in and say that our time is up. I sit down on the velvet couch with a sigh. I trace my finger across it until the door opens. To my suprise, my Grandma walks in, holding a cane for support. It's the first time I've seen her up in months. "Grandma?"

At first, she doesn't say anything. "Listen, Aerlinniel. I believe very much that you can get back home. But there's something I've never told you. They say that long ago, before the Capitol had even started the war against us, Elves could control the elements. The magic died out. Not in all of us, though. Elves who had magic had bright purple eyes. Like me. And you." Now that I think about, she always was better with the Garden than us. And she does have purple eyes, but with a bit more purple than mine.

"So you're saying, you think I can control the elements?" I'm confused.

"Yes. And that can be your secret weapon." She kisses my forehead and turns to leave just as the Peacekeeper opens the door.

"You have two more visitors." I smile, thinking of who it is. A sobbing blur rushes in, and nearly tackles me back on the couch.

"Raisa, get off of her." I look up to see Drake standing there, firey eyes bright.

"Sup Dragon. How are the scales today?" He lifts up his wrist.

"Green." Drake says. He's part dragon. He's got the eyes, and patches of scales here and there. And the wit of a dragon. Raisa is Fae, and is currently crying on me, her wings drooping.

"Raisa. I'll be fine." She sits up and rubs her eyes with her slightly pink hands.

"Sorry. I just got can't believe- "

"That I have to live with Oberon for a week?" I say. We all laugh. Drake and Raisa are my best friends. I don't know what I could do without them.

"You're going to do good." Drake says. "I just know it."

"Linny, promise me you'll make it out." Raisa says.

"I will." We tell jokes and laugh for while, untill our time is up. Raisa starts crying again, and Drake looks like he wants to punch the Peacekeeper. A different Peacekeeper leads me to a car, and seats me in the back with Oberon.

"So, Melody-" I cut him off.

"It's Aerlinniel. Ire-lin-nee-ell" I over pronouce it for him.

"Alright Ire-lin-nee-ell," He mocks my tone, "As if you didn't know already, my name is Oberon. I'm sure we'll be good friends. Maybe an alliance?" I roll my eyes.

"Just shut it." He mumbles what sounds like 'Fine, I don't you anyway', and I lean my head back, thinking about all the events to come.


	2. Chapter 2

So far, the reality of the situation hasn't hit me. I know that I'm in the Hunger Games, and that there is a strong chance I won't make it out, but that doesn't sink in until we reach the train. We step through the doors onto the train, and are led to our separate rooms. I sit on the bed, and finally I realize. I am on my way to compete in the Hunger Games. I might die very very soon. I take a breath, try to calm myself, but the deep breaths turn into short, panicked hyperventilating.

I notice a pitcher of water and glass on a table next to me, and pour water in the glass. Instead of drinking it, I splash it on my face. I manage to calm down enough to stop hyperventilating, but my heart is still beating wildly. I close my eyes and take a few more breaths. Okay. This is it. I'm going into the Hunger Games.

My mind then flashes back to the conversation I had with my Grandma. It feels so long ago. She said that I can control the elements. I wish we had more time, that she could have explained more. But we didn't have enough time, so I guess I'll have to figure it out.

I turn to the glass; stare at the water inside for a minute. Another. One more minute goes by when I lose my very short patients.

"Do something!" I yell. Just then, the train hits a bump and the glass falls over. "I guess that was _something_." I mutter. I hear a knock at the door. I stand up and pull it open to see Melain standing there happily.

"Hello! It's time for lunch!" I follow her out into the train compartment into the dining car, where Oberon is waiting, along with a tall woman that has purple and blue hair that runs straight down her back. She has piercing blue eyes, and sits with perfect posture.

"Are you our mentor?" I ask. She opens her mouth to answer, but Melain buts in.

"Well, because your District has not had a Victor yet, we have selected a volunteer to fill the position. Don't worry, she is properly trained."

"Oh." I say, sitting down betwixt **(A/N- It means between. Best word ever!) **her and Oberon.

"My name's Violet" She says with a smile. Her voice is clear and loud, but warm and friendly. Oberon is concentrating on putting a sandwich together.

"I'm Aer-Melody." I say, and look at the food in front of me. I've always had enough to eat, but it's always been bland, basic food, like bread, and vegetables. Not the brightly colored drinks, small bowls of olives, fancy breads and plates of different meats. I start off slow, just taking some olives and a couple slices of buttered bread.

"So. You're going into the Hunger Games. No denying it." Violet says, taking a drink of something blue in a tall, narrow glass. "Got anything that you're good at?"

"Plants." I say as Oberon says "Most things." I roll my eyes at him, yet again, and take a sip of water.

"Okay…" Violet says, "The first thing you need to know is that the most important thing is water. If you can't find water, you could die in as little as three days." She opens her mouth to continue, but I notice the Capitol speeding into view.

As the sparkling buildings fly past the window, I can't help but gasp. It's… amazing. I rush to the window so I can see better. The brightness of the white buildings nearly blinds me, and as we slow down, so do the people. Take Melain, with her blue hair, nearly translucent eyes, and way too many sparkles. Now, multiply her by about a thousand, just different colours and variations on the look. Now you know how it looks as the train pulls into the station.

I decide to wave and blow a kiss here and there. Being friendly will get me Sponsors, right? I step out of the train, and look behind me to see Oberon flexing at some Capitol women. I roll my eyes as they swoon over him. Melain leads us to a building and babbles on about how we're going to the Chariot Parade. By the time I realize it might be important to pay attention, she hands me off to three um,_ interesting_ people.

The first person speaks up, a tiny woman with curly green hair and slightly puckered lips. "Hi! My name's Yessa!" She shakes my hand, and I look down to see her nails, which are covered in gems and things. She has a slightly high-pitched, but business like.

"And my name is Yvonne!" She looks the same as Yessa, and at first I think I'm seeing double. "We're twins!" She hugs her sister tightly. Although they look exactly alike, Yvonne sounds more playful and bubbly. They both have green curls, intricate nails, and bright blue eyes.

Standing behind them is a tall man, who looks even taller compared to the twins. He has longish black hair that has purple streaks running through it. He stands strait up, and looks at me with piercing silver eyes. I feel a bit intimidated by him, but I try not to show it. Instead of giving me a name, he looks me over and says, "We have a lot of work to do."

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- No, I did not get inspiration for the Stylist's name from a Doctor Who Race. Also, most stuff about Elves in this story comes from the fantastic J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, I was taking a short Hiatus because of some recent events. If you read one of my other stories, Thalia's Sequel, you know that my close Aunt died recently. But I'm feeling a lot better now, and I'm ready to get back to writing. Enjoy! _**

"Alright dear, just a few more minutes. Then you can see Silvaria." Yvonne says. She hands me a towel and a robe, and gives my hair another brushing. I feel uncomfortable sitting there wearing nothing. I have no idea how the prep team doesn't really care.

I feel a bit sore from a scratchy lotion they rubbed on me, but that's about it. Luckily, a Racial Trait of Elves is that we're resistant to the cold, so our bodies don't really need hair. I heard that humans in the Games go through a lot of pain because they get waxed. I don't have to, thankfully.

They leave the room, and I'm left sitting in a soft blue robe, waiting for Silvaria to arrive. The door opens, and I look up from counting the tiles on the floor. My first impression of her is hair. She has extremely long hair. It's tied into a high pony-tail, but is nearly brushes the floor. It must trail behind her when it's down. Said hair is a silky, silvery colour, but she isn't old. Silvaria has a slight blue tint to her skin, and almost sparkles. She's drowning in jewelry. She has a sky blue dress that trails to the floor and then some. When Silvaria speaks, she has silky voice.

"Hello Melody. I'm Silvaria." She shakes my hand. "So, you need a costume. Well, any ideas?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Dear, what do you want for a costume?"

"You're letting me help?" She nods. "Oh, um I dunno. I guess I like leaves. They're pretty, and all over my District." I say awkwardly.

"Okay, we can work with that." She nods, thinking. Her eyes get a glint of inspiration and she grabs a sketchpad and a pencil, and begins to draw furiously. After around five minutes, she slows down and draws carefully.

Instead of showing me her drawing, she announces it's time to eat, and a few minutes later, two servers bring our food in. A big bowl houses a mixture of green lettuce and colourful fruits, and a tureen of a creamy, pale orange soup lies next to two bowls. A basket of flaky rolls is between them, a small tub of butter at the ready.

"Fruit salad, shrimp bisque, and buttered rolls." Silvaria explains. I nod. I've never had/heard of shrimp, but I assume it's some sort of meat. I have absolutely no clue what bisque means. I pour a bit of the soup into a bowl, and take a cautious sip. A bit salty, a flavour I can't identify. I like it though, and drink another spoonful. Lunch goes by quick, and she leaves to discuss some things with Oberon's stylist, while I munch on the small dark brown squares of chocolate that arrived after the meal.

Out of all the strange foods I've tasted, this is my favorite. I glance out a large window that overlooks a park. Capitol kids run around, their freakish parents chatting on benches. I stair for a while, until Silvaria calls me in to get dressed.

Silvaria tightens one last thing, and she tells me to open my eyes, that she insisted I close until the dress is done. When I do open them, I see a giant leaf. On closer inspection, it's a soft green fabric made to resemble the texture of leaf. The top of the dress is strapless, the top curves of a Redbud leaf forming the bodice. The dress twisted so that the pointed end of the leaf tickles the side of my leg instead of running strait down. A vine twists around my fingers and up my arm, ending at the elbow of my right arm. I have a light green powder dusted around my face, giving it a slight sparkle. Green gemstones are placed around the corner of my right eye. My hair is in an elegant bun, with a few pieces curling down, my pointy elf ears sticking out. I look… indescribable.

"Do you like it?" Silvaria asks.

"Like it? It's amazing." I smile, still transfixed at the person reflected in the mirror. "I think it'll blow everyone away." I smile again, and give a little twirl.

"I'm glad you do." She says. She leads me to the chariot area, and I reunite with Oberon. He looks actually nice in a leaf green suit, and he won't stop staring at me.

"Wow. You look nice." He says. "I heard you helped your stylist?

"Thanks. Kind of. I just came up with the leaf idea." I say.

"Oh. I like it." He turns to talk to someone.

Did we just have an actual conversation?


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- Next chapter! If there's any Whovians reading this, just know to expect a Doctor Who story soon! Allonsy! _**

As the chariot rolls past everyone, my stomach clenches with nervousness. I've always hated being watched by big crowds, and this is no exception. I make an attempt to smile and wave, but on the big screens around the square that display my face, my grin looks forced. Oberon on the other hand loves this, flexing, grinning, and blowing kisses. About 96% of the cheers are his name, although there are a few for me.

The ride lasts for what feels like forever, and I'm happy when we pull to a stop, in front of Pres. Pen, the leader of Panem. She gives a speech about the Games, her bright red lips moving vigorously. I'm too focused on looking at the other tributes; one that catches my attention right away is a brilliantly red-headed girl with wings. I believe she's called a Cuarie.

I also note a small, thin boy with pretty green eyes. He looks like he can outrun me easily. Finally, the President is done and the chariots circle back to the Training Center, where Yessa and Yvonne great Oberon and I with praise. The male member of our prep team says nothing, like before.

Melain brings us to our rooms, babbling about how nice we look. I walk around my room slowly. It's huge. The first thing I do is throw myself onto the fluffy bed. I really want to curl up and sleep, but I have to be at dinner soon, so I find the bathroom and step into the shower so I can get this makeup off.

As I step into the shower, I realize I don't know what to do. I know how to use a shower, but this has around 100 buttons. The water is automatically nice and warm, so I don't have to worry about that. What I do worry about is the abundance of options to choose from. I randomly pick a button with an image of what looks like blueberries on it. I'm squirted with clear liquid that smells like the berries.

After the shower, I open up the wooden wardrobe to reveal a plentitude of outfits, certainly more than a couple days worth. I pick out black pants and a white undershirt, with a fuzzy blue sweater on top. I walk around exploring until Melain calls me out to dinner.

I walk with her to the dining room, and my mouth begins to water as I sit down at the table to see the succulent dishes displayed. I begin to pile my plate with food as Melain explains to us about sponsors, and the training center. My stomach clenches nervously, and I put down my fork, suddenly unable to eat. I look around the table, where Oberon is conversing animatedly with Violet, while Melain daintily munches on some type of meat.

"I- I'm not very hungry. I think I'm going to go to my room." Melain gives a nod my way. I head back, not minding the absence of attention one bit. On my back, my mind once again drifts to the thought of my knowing magic. Once in my room, I look around, and spot a potted rose on the nightstand.

I grab it and sit on the floor, placing the plant in front of me. This time, I focus; almost meditate, on the plant. I start to think of the feeling and energy of soil and earth, and just nature in general. I can almost feel sun on my face and wind rustling my hair, until I realize I have no clue what I want the flower to do, and I'm back in the room, sitting on an itchy rug. So much for attempt number two.

I change into pajamas and crawl into the bed, my stomach feeling upset again. The plant/nature/meditation thing stopped it for moment, or at least distracted me from it. I close my eyes again, and try to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Training day! **_

"Melody! Wake up! It's time to go to the training center!" My eyes blink open, and I realize Melain is knocking again.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." I grumble, groggily getting out of bed and getting changed. I walk out the door, greeted by a cheery Melain. We don't have much time, so I only have time to scarf down a roll and a glass of juice. That's okay with me though, as I'm feeling a bit nervous about interacting with the other tributes for the first time.

I try and comb down my hair with my fingers as we walk into the elevator.

"So Melody, what do you want to try out first?" Oberon asks me, twitching his wings in the same way someone might raise their eyebrows.

I make an attempt at being nice. "I dunno, just learn fighting and stuff."

"You know, you should focus on survival skills as well." Melain pipes in. I nod. We reach the correct floor and Melain leaves us. We walk into the room, and I look around at all the different tributes. A boy, I think from 1, is blasting fire at targets with such an intensity I can almost feel the heat from here. A girl - an Elf- and another girl are trying out different bows.

Oberon and I walk into the room as Melain goes back into the elevator. He heads over to weaponry, and I walk towards fire starting. The instructor shows me a couple different ways to start a fire, and gives me some tips for how to put it out quickly.

I skip edible plants and move on to a fishhook making station. I've never fished in my life, and making a fishhook isn't something I'm very good at. I leave that station quickly. But the instructor doesn't mind, he's busy working with the boy from 4, talking animatedly with him.

I decide to try out some weapons. I join the other Elf at the archery station and pick up the bow. I smile at the girl as we both do pretty well. She hits a bull's-eye, mine right next to it.

"Elves, huh?" She says, and I laugh. Although I'm good with a bow, I don't like it much, so I move on. Also, the girl looks like she wants to talk, but I'd rather not get to know the people I have to kill. I move on to knife throwing. I gingerly pick up a knife like it's going to bite me. I pretend it's harmless and toss it at the target, leaning into the stance the trainer shows me. I do well, just an inch or so from the center.

I like throwing knives, but I move on. Don't want to give away any skills of mine. I hop from station to station, getting in as much as I can. After going through some, I realize I might have a chance at winning after all.


End file.
